The initial material for production of above-mentioned strips is preferably a tubular knitted, hose-formed knitted web, from which is continuously severed one or more strips, whereby the knitted tube is rotated at the same time as it is fed axially against a cutting member, which severs the strip in helical form.
The inner circumference of the knitted tube may vary from one tubular knitting machine to another, but it may also differ from one manufacturer to another. It therefore is necessary to be able to adapt the mutual position of the lead rollers to the inner circumference of the material hose, which has hitherto been obtained in that the tiltable lead roller is suspended in a ball joint. With such a design it however is not possible to obtain a position finding in a three-dimensional system of coordinates. This means that the machine, at adjustment to a material web of a different diameter, must be completely re-aligned, which means that one meter or more of the material web is used for the very alignment not to mention a big waste of time. There is also known a rather complicated rod system, incorporating double rods in the X-Y coordinates, and a particular adjustment device for the adjustment of the lead roller or lead rollers in the Z-coordinate. This known device is both complicated and expensive to manufacture and it requires a big space. It is furthermore difficult to make the adjustments.